The disclosure generally relates to a signal receiver and, more particularly, to a dual-mode signal amplifying circuit of a signal receiver.
The interference caused by out-of-band signals may reduce the operating performance of a signal receiver. Increasing the unity gain bandwidth of the signal amplifying circuit within the signal receiver can increase the signal receiver's immunity to the out-of-band interference. The unity gain bandwidth of a conventional signal amplifying circuit can be increased by reducing the capacitance of the compensation capacitors in the conventional signal amplifying circuit. But the side effect of such approach is that the stability of the signal amplifying circuit would be degraded, thereby adversely affecting the operating performance of the signal receiver.